Severus and the "time Warp"
by AshPhaux
Summary: Humor plain and simple. Severus, A student...and well read to find out!


=-= Hey there folks..I know I'm probably going to get flamed BIG time for this...but what   
do you expect at 3am?? Well here's a quick short story about Snape. Why i wrote this???   
the world may never know....please don't hate me! email me- Syne_0047@yahoo.com   
comments welcome!=-=  
  
Disclaimer: Standard rules apply, I don't own snape...nor rocky horror picture show. I just   
used them for a moment no harm done, no cash exchanged or anything! I'm just a fan of   
both...really i am!  
  
  
  
Snape and the timewarp encounter  
  
  
Snape watched this young lady moving like she was possesed by the curse of dancing.   
He watched as she jumped to the left and then she watched as she stepped to the right..   
and he raised his eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips and pulled her knees in tight   
and began to thrust her pelvis. He couldn't help but sneer. as he recognized the voice of   
the girl as she sung out some strange lyrics. "let's do the timewarp again!" At first Snape   
thought she truly had gone mad and then she moved and he had seen her holding   
something in her right hand. It had smooth fine black strings attached to it and snaked up   
in to her ears. He had seen them thinking it was another odd accessory of some sort. He   
cleared his throat loudly expecting her to turn around in surprise.  
"No reaction from her what so ever..." He growled and glared at her. He was used   
to students who had unexpectedly caught his attention and jump to attention. He   
wondered if he was being ignored and given cheek from a mere student. "a Gryffindor at   
that" he thought acidly and walked up behind her as she repeated the same steps as when   
she started with. and suddenly she stopped. She laughed as she held her side to catch   
her breath. Expecting her to take the strings out of her ears he waiting keeping a fair   
amount of space between them as he waited. But she made no move to remove them. and   
suddenly in her second soprano voice she started to sing " It was great when it all began I   
was a regular Franky fan! But it was over when he had the plan to start working on a   
muscle man! Now the only thing that keeps me whole, is my love of a certain goal..Rose   
tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain..." Snape's eyes widened in   
surprise but quickly narrowed as he thought " I will show her trouble and pain" his lip   
curled in a sneer.   
He hadn't realized he had taken a step forward and suddenly she swung her free   
hand backwards caressing he cheek as if she had known he was there. he couldn't see her   
face but he felt almost violated at her touch. She had froze in place as she continued to   
touch him in an exploratory manor and suddenly she took her hand away and calmly took   
the strings out of her ears and he heard the faint sounds coming out of them. He heard her   
swallow hard and asked in a shaky voice that betrayed her emotions "whose there..." It   
more sounded like a squeak of a caught mouse Snape thought to himself.   
The girl felt her fingers brush warm skin and it brought her back to reality of her   
surroundings. She stopped and swallowed and took a chance that it might be just her   
imagination running wild so she did as best as she could and traced her fingers as far as   
they would go and defiantly felt soft velvety cloth and a warm body underneath "oh no...".   
She thought and swallowed hard and took her hand away taking out her earphones, not   
even bothering to turn off her CD player. What she heard next sounded much like a   
constantly puffing steam engine and she stupidly asked "Whose there.."   
Snape growled out in a deadly tone "turn around Miss Phayrus...Now!" In a U.S   
militaristic about face she turned around with a snap making her robes fan out,. she seen   
the familiar black robes. She didn't have to look any higher to confirm her worst fear, it   
was Professor Snape! "What do you think you are doing here miss Phayrus" he asked in a   
superior and utter frozen voice. She stumbled and tripped on her own words as she tried   
to get what she wanted to say without her teeth chattering in fear "P-Professor S-S-  
Snape...I...I ...I" He roared with impatience " OUT WITH IT!" Out of habit she bowed her   
head and shouted out "I was just listening to my music sir!" and held the offending object   
up as an offering to him. She felt the burning tears of fear and terror spring to her eyes.   
"She was probably expecting me to blast what she is holding away with a fireball..." He   
mused as she watched her bow her head and hold up what she was holding.He felt it start   
from the pit of his stomach and boil over like an unwatched potion over a flame. Sverus   
threw his head back and sucked in a lung full of air.   
For once in her life she heard something that she knew she would never hear in   
this life again...Her Professor, Professor Severus Snape, Potions master was Laughing!   
The girl face faulted before she sunk to her knees in a dead faint, only the sounds of the   
Rocky Horror Picture show song touch-a,touch-a,touch me was heard "I was feeling done   
in..." mixed with howling laughter.... 


End file.
